


Get a Room

by TrashQueenHaley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashQueenHaley/pseuds/TrashQueenHaley
Summary: Lance has finally moved away from his mothers house and into his own apartment with a roommate. These two will have to learn to get along since they will be living together, but that seems impossible. At least that is until Lance begins getting bruises and other wounds he didn't cause. Though he knew exactly what this meant, seeing his roommate with matching wounds put him in denial and lead to him avoiding his roommate like he had the plague.





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before I write anything I want to thank my irl friend (you know who you are) for coming up with this soulmate AU and all credit for this au goes to them. Basically, any injury afflicted on you your soulmate will also be affected by. I think I might tweak some things from the original idea but thats the general description.

Lance was 16 when he started saving up for moving to his first apartment. At first it was just saving change he found or his allowance in a jar with  _My Freedom_  written on the lid. Then, when he was 17 he got his first job. It didn't pay much, but it was enough. He began putting a little bit extra in his savings account every week and kept up with his freedom jar until he was 19. The jar was filled on his 19th birthday and that combined with what was in his savings was enough to rent a two bedroom apartment with one of his friends, who he called the day he got the money.

"Shiro guess what?! Actually don't because I'm going to tell you. My amazing saving skills and I have finally earned enough to move out! Do you still need a roommate?"

"Oh thats amazing Lance I'm so proud of you, but actually Allura and I recently got an apartment together. Sorry. I know someone who does though, why don't you and my brother move in together?" 

"Alright your loss. That would be fine too. I'll just text you when I move then and you can tell your brother. See ya later." Lance hung up before he could respond and sighed. He really wasn't keen on the idea of living with a stranger, but he trusted Shiro's judgement.

It took about a week to find an apartment and get everything moved in, even with the help of Hunk, Shiro, and his older sister Sophia, but when they were done, Lance couldn't be happier to be on his own. Sure he absolutely loved his house but there were so many kids it got to be too much for him to handle and he was ready to escape.

"Alright Lance I'll bring my brothers stuff by later this week. He should be here Friday." Lance nodded. That meant he had the apartment to himself for three days. The first day he unpacked his things after work and managed to sprain his wrist by falling down the stairs when he was taking the boxes to the outside dumpster. The second day he stayed home from work, doctor's orders, and watched Disney movies. The third day he was to stay home too but went to work instead. As soon as he got home, he went straight to bed.

The next morning he was awoken by a knock on the door. He dragged himself out of the bed, cursing whoever was here so early. When he opened the door he was greeted by Shiro and a guy around his age, a little shorter than him with striking violet eyes and black hair cut in a mullet.  _Who has a mullet these days? And who made it legal to look good with a mullet?_

"Hey Shiro." He tiredly waved with his injured wrist and walked off to the kitchen to get some food. "Make yourself at home. Want something to eat?"

Shiro and the other boy walked in and sat at the bar in the kitchen. "No thanks Lance. This is my brother, Keith." Keith waved but still didn't say anything.

"Okay cool your room is the one with the red carpet in it, hope thats fine." Keith gets up without a word and goes to find his room, leaving only Shiro and Lance. "He seems... nice?"

"I woke him up early so he isn't in the best mood." Lance sat a plate of eggs i front of Shiro and another beside him before making his own plate. "Lance you didn't have to make us these."

"Yeah I know  _dad_ but I wanted to, so eat." Shiro sighed but ate anyway. "Try to get along with Keith. Thank you for the food but I have to go meet Allura now." He went toward Keith's room, probably to say bye, and left.

Lance couldn't work today since the strain on his wrist was causing problems, so he figured he would invite Keith to watch Disney movies with him. Keep in mind, Lance comes from a big family where privacy was a rarity and often it slipped his mind that barging in a room could be seen as rude, so he just walked in Keith's room with no warning.

"Hey Kei-" He stopped when he saw Keith sound asleep. Then he saw something he hadn't noticed earlier, Keith was wearing a brace on the same wrist as Lance. He quietly left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving the wrist thing a just a coincidence in his mind.

Keith finally came out of his room after about three hours and left without saying a word. Lance paid no mind and just continued with his movie marathon. Hours pass and suddenly, Lance is hit with waves of pain throughout his body. Bruises formed and skin split as he ran to the bathroom to see what was happening. The pain stopped as suddenly as it started while he assessed the damage. There were bruises and gashes that made it look like he got in a fight and was the loser. He wiped the blood off with a washcloth and returned to the couch. That's when the door opened and revealed an equally injured Keith.


	2. Oh Fuck

Keith collapsed when he tried to get to the couch but, luckily for the both of them, Lance caught him before he made contact with the floor. Lance picked him up and laid him on the couch. Without hesitation, he pulled off the boys jacket and pulled his shirt up to reveal his lower abdomen, exactly where Lance knew the injuries were. He ran to the bathroom to get a rag and some antiseptic to clean the wounds. When he got back, Keith was still asleep but was groaning, it was then that Lance noticed the dull throbbing all through his body, but mostly the injured wrist.

"I swear mullet if you made my wrist worse I'm, going to kill you. Actually no I don't want to die too.." He mumbled to himself while cleaning the affected areas. The longer it took the more the pain through his body subsided and he feared Keith would wake up. It took about five minutes but Lance got Keith cleaned up without problem. He pulled down Keith's shirt and went to go put up the medical supplies, only to be hit with a wave of pain in his wrist. "What the quiznak did he do out there?" Lance was whisper yelling but only so Keith wouldn't wake up. He took off the wrist brace he wore to find bruises forming in the shape of his brace. "Oh this is my fault whoops guess I shouldn't sleep with this on." He put the brace in the bathroom and returned to find Keith awake and looking at his wrist. "Oh hey Keith are you feeling okay?

"Yeah but when and how did I get here?"

"Oh you don't remember? Lets see, you were sleeping for 10ish minutes. When you came back you passed out the second you stepped in the door. I cleaned you up and was just gonna let you sleep" Keith was rubbing his wrist and looking at the floor by the time Lance finished his story. "You should get to bed." And with that, Lance disappeared down the hall to his bedroom and soon after, Keith went to his room.

The next morning they said noting to each other. Keith sat on the couch on his phone while Lance got ready for work and left. Neither wanted to think about the previous night, Keith in fear of being questioned and Shiro getting told, and Lance because of his revelation.

When Lance got home four hours later, it looked as if Keith hadn't moved.

"Dude have you eaten anything or just sat o that couch all morning?" Lance was asking from the kitchen, where he was making something for himself to eat.

"Whats it to you"

"If you starve to death, I'm out a roommate." Keith rolled his eyes at this. "Want some pizza rolls? You can have these and I'll make myself some more." After careful consideration of "Do I trust him to not poison me? No? Well I'm hungry" Keith took the plate Lance offered and Lance disappeared to the kitchen. When he came back, Keith got a text from Shiro.

"Hey Shiro wants to know if we would be interested in a game night with... Pidge and Hunk? Are those friends of yours?" Lance nodded, "and Allura, Matt, and Coran." At the name Allura, Lance looked like he actually wanted to go. 

"Yeah sure! Are you going?" Keith nodded and responded to Shiro with a simple 'sure.' The rest of time they ate it was silent, until both Lance and Keith jumped at a loud knocking at the door. Lance went and opened the door to find Pidge with her computer.

"I need to show you something!" she pushed pat Lance and sat at his kitchen table. "So I've been doing research on the whole soulmate thing and think I might have found a way to scientifically explain it but to test it I need DNA samples of two soulmates. Do you know anyone with a soulmate?" Keith was standing at the door, so Lance pulled Pidge closer so he could tell her. She was quietly begging him for a strand of hair or anything when Keith finally leaves. 

"Pidge he doesn't know I think! Asking him for a sample of his DNA after having like two conversations is probably weird."

"I don't care just get me a sample."

"Ask your brother! I'm sure he could find some soulmates! Aren't your parents soulmates?"

"Yeah but they're in Vegas so I can't. Matt doesn't have many friends so I doubt it."

"I'm not doing this Pidge. You do it."

"Okay fine." Pidge got up and went to talk to Keith, leaving Lance at the table looking completely stunned. They talked for a minute and Pidge brushed something off Keith's shoulder, before going back to Lance with a hair in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Give me two plastic bags and a strand of your hair." Lance sighed and complied. She left and promised to report her findings. That left an hour until game night. Lance used that hour to take a nap. 

Keith was about to leave when Lance came out of his room still half asleep.

"Lance if we don't leave in five minutes we will be late so if you aren't ready I'm leaving without you." This seemed to snap Lance out of his daze and he proceeded to rush through the small apartment gathering his phone jacket and charger. He was ready in two minutes. They walked to Shiro's house in silence and got there exactly at 8:00, to find everyone had already set up the game, Cards Against Humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may not add a chapter for awhile do to problems at home. I'm sorry in advance.


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a soulmate too and they get to have matching scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this I realized this chapter was less centered around Klance and more Shiro and his soulmate whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Whatever even space dad has a soulmate so why not show his?

The first thing Lance did was ask about the gash on Shiro's nose. Keith just went and sat on his brothers couch.

"Lance!" Allura scolded him from across the room, "That's very rude. You don't ask something like that the second you step in someones house." 

"Allura it's fine calm down. Wait until Matt and Pidge get here and I'll tell everyone, though it's pretty stupid." Shiro laughs and leads the two to the living room where Keith and Hunk were talking.

"Oh hey Shiro, Pidge said they may not make it to game night, something happened to Matt. If they do come, it will be really late." Hunk saw the great concern on Shiro's face and immediately added "Don't worry he's fine now he just isn't keen on leaving the house." Shiro nodded and sat on the floor beside Allura. 

"Well I guess I'll tell the story now then. So I was cooking and heard my phone ring. I went upstairs to answer it but tripped on the way up and slammed my nose on the step at the top. The force split my nose open right where I hit it. There was no damage to the bone but it hurt like a bitch and is going to scar." At this point, everyone, even Allura, was laughing so hard they were clutching their stomachs. "Alright lets laugh at my stupidity later, now it's time for Cards Against Humanity! Oh and I ordered a pizza, it should be here soon."

After 5 rounds there was a knock on the door. Shiro went to answer it, thinking it was the pizza, and found Pidge and Matt. "Hey guys! Come on in, we're playing Cards Against Humanity and there's pizza on the way. Make yourselves at home." He lead them to the living room, not even glancing at Matt to see that he had a bandage over the bridge of his nose, in the spot Shiro had injured his own nose. Matt, however, saw this and knew exactly what it meant. Shiro didn't look at Matt until they were back in the game. During the first round, Shiro looked up and happened to make eye contact, well, Matt was looking in Shiro's eyes and Shiro was looking at the bandage. Everyone had noticed the tension and was looking between the two.

"What happened to your nose Matt?"

"It just split open while I was eating a couple days ago."

"What day?"

"Friday."

There was silence. Pidge looked as if she might cry, as did Allura. Lance looked ecstatic and Keith and Hunk had neutral expressions, they had already guessed this development long ago.

"I... I'll be right back." Shiro dropped his cards on the table and went to the kitchen. Pidge got up and pulled Matt to stand and shoved him toward where Shiro had gone

"Go you idiot." Matt looked surprised but Pidge just smiled sadly. He nodded and disappeared. Allura had gone outside already because a lady doesn't break down around others. Hunk had followed her and was providing comfort and support while Lance talked to Pidge. Keith had no idea what was happening, so he just sat in silence on the couch. Pidge calmed down relatively quickly and had stopped crying when Allura came back fully composed and with the pizza. They sat  back down and talked about anything but Shiro and Matt and everything was alright for the time being, that is,  until they came back. There was an awkward silence between them as the two went back to their spots. Shiro was between Allura and Pidge on the floor and Matt was between Keith and Hunk on the couch. 

"Matt switch seats with me the floor is fucking awful." Pidge stood up and more told Matt they were switching than asked. They switched and everything settled back into the rhythm they had previously. The game had resumed and they were laughing and eating the pizza as if nothing had happened. Eventually, Pidge had pulled a bunch of alcohol out of her bag and everyone except Keith was drunk.

"I'm bored of this lets play something else." Allura threw her cards on the ground beside her "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short I'm sorry I just wanted to get this out there. I'll be at my dads this weekend so I probably won't write anything so I won't update for awhile. I kinda don't want to go but whatever


	4. Drunk Games and Bookstores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm bored of this lets play something else." Allura threw her cards on the ground beside her "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

There were drunk cheers of agreement and a sigh from the only one sober. Keith put up the cards as Allura started the game. 

"Keith!" Keith cut her off.

"No pick someone else while I clean this shit up." He continued putting up cards and picking up trash.

"K fine." Allura pouted but asked the question to Pidge instead, who picked truth.

"How... uh...." She stopped and looked confused, as if she forgot what was happening, then lit up. "Oh right! How do you do the computer stuff so good and stuff?"

Pidge shrugged. "I could explain but you wouldn't understand." Pidge yawned and curled up on the floor. "I'm not playing. Shiro you go." She fell asleep seconds later as Keith came back in the room. 

"KEITH TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Uh truth?"

"This is the most... most important thing."

"Okay get on with it." Lance looked as if he was going to ask a life or death question.

"Cats or dogs. This is important information for a roommate."

"Jesus Christ Lance that isn't as important as you made it seem. I guess cats then. I'm not playing this game though." Lance sighed and asked Hunk the same thing.

"Lance you're not even drunk why are you being so weird. Dogs though." 

"How did you know?!"

"You're speaking English." Keith was going to have to remember this if he was going to be with this group more.

The game continued and Lance stopped speaking English and was talking a lot after a couple more drinks. Eventually, Shiro and Keith were the only ones awake. The two dragged the sleeping drunks to various beds and couches to sleep on instead of the floor. Matt was taken to Shiro's bed, Pidge and Allura were on the couch, Hunk wouldn't get off the floor so he just got a blanket and pillow and Keith carried Lance  to Shiro's guest bedroom and put him in the bed. He turned to leave but Lance grabbed his arm. He had his eyes shut but was talking.

"Eres muy bonita por favor no te vayas."

"Lance I don't speak Spanish please let go," but he didn't. Keith sighed and said, "If I promise to come back will you let go? I want to talk to my brother." Lance nodded and dropped Keith's arm.

"Espero que no mientas. Sólo malas almas gemelas mentira." Keith rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen, where he found a mildly sober Shiro. He had a high tolerance and never let himself get too drunk to not remember the events of when he was drinking. Keith had a very low tolerance and that's why he didn't drink at all.

The two sat and talked for awhile until they heard someone com out of the guest room.

"Lance go back to bed please. If you don't sleep your hangover will be ten times as bad."

"No, no quiero ir solo."

"Lance please." Lance shook his head and Shiro sighed. "Keith can you go with him, he said he won't go alone." Keith huffed but got up anyways.

"Wait you speak Spanish?" Shiro nodded. "Lance what did you say to me before I left the room?"

"Espero que no mientas. Sólo malas almas gemelas mentira. Oh un eres muy bonita por favor no te vayas "

"Shiro what does that mean?"

"I can only tell you some of it because part of it he has to tell you. Its something along the lines of 'I hope you aren't lying' and then something else. The second part is 'You're really pretty please don't leave' or something." Keith turned red and nodded. He ushered Lance back to bed while Shiro laughed and went to his own bed.

Lance laid down facing the wall and Keith laid with his back to Lance's. They fell asleep like that almost instantaneously.

The next morning, Lance woke up with a pounding headache and an empty bed. The spot was still warm and he couldn't remember who had been there. Slowly, he got up and ventured to the kitchen to find Allura, Hunk, Matt, and Pidge at the table with water and looking miserable and Shiro and Keith making breakfast together for everyone. Lance walked over and sat on the counter.

"What are you guys making? Do you need help?" Keith ignored him while Shiro turned and smiled.

"No but actually I need to talk to you for a minute, Keith take over the pancakes will you?" Keith nodded and Shiro lead Lance to the hall. "Soulmates? This is not what I expected when I told Keith you needed a roommate." Lance's eyes widened and his face flushed. 

"H-h-how did you know?!"

"Last night you told Keith 'Espero que no mientas. Sólo malas almas gemelas mentira,' but don't worry, I didn't tell him the second part." Lance buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I can't believe I said that. Wait was he the one that was in bed with me?"

"Yeah. You refused to go alone. Try talking to him okay? He's hot-headed and doesn't have great people skills but don't let that drive you away, he's trying." Shiro smiled and went back to the kitchen. Lance followed once the red faded from his face and went back to his spot, where Keith had set out a glass of water.

"Make sure you drink that, you're probably dehydrated after all that alcohol."

"Thanks Keith." Lance smiled and took the water. Keith nodded with his back to Lance, hoping no one noticed the blush creeping on to his face. Shiro laughed and received a jab in the ribs.

"Set out the food for everyone will you Lance?" He nodded and got to work.

After breakfast, the group had decided to got to a bookstore, as per Matt and Pidge's request. Hunk was looking at cook books, Allura was in the classics section and Matt Pidge and Shiro were in the astronomy section. Lance was sitting in the front of the store and Keith was hiding inn the soulmate section, looking at research books and trying to grab one off the top shelf, but he couldn't quite reach it, maybe if he had a couple more inches of height he could, so he went to Lance.

"Hey Lance could I ask a favor of you? And please don't mock me for my reading choice."

"Alright lead the way." Lance followed Keith to  the section he was in and Keith stopped in front of a shelf.

"Its this one." Keith puts his hand on the bottom of the book, that being as high as he can reach, and refuses to make eye-contact, his cheeks a light shade of red. Lance chuckles and grabs the book.

"Here you go short stack." Keith took the book and glared at Lance.

"I'm not that much shorter than you. Oh and what happened to your wrist?" Keith pointed the the wrist brace still on Lance's arm.

"Oh I fell down the stairs the day I moved in. Pretty klutzy I know. What about you?"

Keith's eyes were widened a fraction, only visible if you were looking, which Lance was, and he just stuttered out an excuse about a fight and rushing off to pay for his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'M PISSED MY NEW DIRECTOR ADDED A BUNCH OF PRACTICES TO THE WEEK WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE OFF AFTER BAND CAMP so in short my updates, starting Monday, will be even less frequent because of Marching band. Sorry. I'm going to try and stockpile some chapters and maybe get help from my friend so I don't go a long time without updating but I make no promises.


	5. What's a Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update took so long to finish. I made it a little longer than normal to make up for it. I hope to be able to get something done tomorrow but the next chapter won't be out for quite awhile

Keith told Shiro he wasn't feeling well and went home while everyone else went to the local strip mall. When he got home, he locked himself in his room and began looking for any and all information on soulmates he could find. Of course he knew the basics, whatever pain your soulmate felt you also felt and said injury was afflicted upon you as well, but the details after that basic knowledge were fuzzy. He wanted to know why this happened, what caused it and why your soulmate was who they were. He started by reading the book he got from the bookstore.

The book, titled  _Simply Soulmates_ , gave a very detailed explanation based on genealogy and molecular structure, and mentioned the word he hated.  _Fate._  He didn't want to think his whole life was going to go a certain way regardless. He wanted to think things went certain ways because of his choices and actions. Keith wanted to be in charge of his own life. Despite this, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Lance, even if it was only a slight attraction. This attraction was currently the bane of his existence. He didn't like that he subconsciously would stare at Lance, admiring his sharp jawline, his sparkling sapphire eyes, his impossibly smooth skin.

Keith snapped himself out of his thoughts before they resembled an NC-17 movie, and returned to his reading.

Keith finished the book just as he heard the front door open and heard Lance yell, "What's up Samurai? Your favorite roommate is home!"

Keith walked into the kitchen where he found Lance putting up some food he had picked up for them to have at home. He finds it strange that they both think of this tiny apartment they share as a 'home.' "Lance you're my only roommate so you're both my favorite and least favorite." Lance pulled out a box of Cherry Kool-aid pouches and Keith's expression brightened. "Right now you're leaning more towards my favorite."

The two finished putting up the groceries together and Keith went back to his room to finish his research. After about an hour, he fell asleep at his desk with the computer still on and books sprawled everywhere. Then, there was a knock, which of course went unheard by Keith.

"Hey Keith I'm about to get some food with Hunk and the others, you want to come with or me to bring something back?" Silence. "Keith?" Lance slowly opened the door to find his roommate asleep in a very disorganized mess. Gently, Lance grabbed Keith's shoulder and tried to wake him. Keith groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey man,if you're going to sleep, do it in your bed. I'm going to eat with everyone else, do you want me to bring you back something?" Keith nodded and moved to his bed, falling back asleep almost immediately. Lance took Keith's wrist brace off for him, shut his laptop, and left, quietly shut the door behind him with a fond smile on his face.

Keith woke up to an eerily quiet apartment about an hour later. He found his wrist brace on his desk with a sticky note on it that read,

_Bueno días, durmiendo, belleza._   _Try taking this thing off before you sleep next time it hurts like a bitch because of the metal. Anyways I'll bring you something to eat when I get home I'll be out for an hour give or take._

_Lance_ ❤

Keith smiled and put the note on his desk before going to their living area to watch TV. Lance came back not long after to find Keith watching  _Anastasia._

"Wow I'm hurt why would you watch this without me. Here, Shiro said you really liked this." Lance dropped a to-go box into Keith's lap. He opened the box to find a Korean dish he hadn't had in years but used to be his favorite,Kimchi as Shiro had called it. "They just opened this Korean place down the street so that's where we went. I thought it was amazing."

Keith looked up at Lance and smiled in a way Lance had never seen. It was gentle and gratuitous. "Thanks Lance, I really appreciate it." The two sat together and watched Anastasia while Keith ate.

"Hey Keith can I ask you a probably personal question?" Keith hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "What do you think about soulmates?" At this, Keith stopped eating and set his food on the end table beside the couch.

"Well that's kinda complicated. In the past, I absolutely despised even the idea of soulmates. I didn't like that my love life wasn't even my choice. The word fate made me sick. Recently though I think my views have changed. I can't tell you how or why, but they have changed." The whole time Lance watched Keith, who stared at the carpet, with hopeful eyes but a blank face. When Keith looked up, the eyes were what he noticed. Those amazingly blue, hope filled eyes.

"I think soulmates are amazing. Dating is stressful and the anxiety of 'Am I going to be with this person forever or are we going to break up horribly and never talk again and pretend we never met if we pass on the street?' is just awful. Eliminating all of that is amazing. Also, how does it work? How does the universe know who your perfect match is before you even meet them? Its fascinating I think." Lance's eyes went from hope filled to filled with wonder and amazement.

"I never really thought of it that way but I guess you're right." At that the movie ended. "Well I'm going to go to bed it's getting pretty late and I have to work tomorrow." Keith grabbed his trash and began walking to the kitchen. On the way, he tripped over a pair of shoes, causing him to fall face first on the ground and stab himself in the thigh with his plastic fork, drawing a little blood. In unison, the two yelled, "Shit!" and froze in their spots. 

Slowly, Keith stood and the two made eye contact. They both had a red spot on their faces where Keith hit his face on the ground and a bruise was forming. Before anything could be said, Keith threw out his trash and ran out the front door, ignoring Lance, who was calling his name. He ran until he reached Shiro's apartment.

"I need to talk to you."


	6. Masks and Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An edited version of the chapter. There were a lot of mistakes and the timing was off, Lance was in like 3 places at once

"And then he just ran away. What kind of person does that?!" Lance was currently laying on his couch on the phone with Allura.

"Lance he lives with you and he's quite literally your soulmate. I think you just need to go home and wait it out. He's probably a little shaken anyways. If he doesn't come back, text me and I'll call Shiro." With that, Lance hung up. He sat on the couch and watched movies while he anticipated his roommates return.

"Shiro, what do I do? I just took off running what kind of fucking idiot does that?"

"You, obviously," this only earned Shiro a glare from his brother. "What? It's true. Anyways, just go talk to him, you're going to have to face him eventually. You two live together, its inevitable."

"Fine whatever. Fuck you Takashi honestly you are the worst." Keith then leaves his brothers apartment and begins his walk home. When he finally got home, he found his roommate was nowhere to be found, which was a relief. To clear his mind, Keith went to his room and took a nap.

Lance was hiding in his closet when he heard Keith come back and in his panic failed to see the irony. He wanted to talk to Keith but he had the confidence of a turtle, so when he heard Keith shut his bedroom door, he quietly left and went to Allura's apartment. After some conversation, the two (just Lance actually) decided to not bring it up as to not scare Keith. Foolproof.

That's how it went to Lance at least. In reality, Allura encouraged Lance to tell him the truth as to "preserve his pride and well being emotionally" like the angel she is, and Lance ignored her and concocted a plan to hide the truth and deny deny deny until the day he died. You can probably guess how well this is going to end for him.

After their talk, Allura took her distressed friend out for coffee and decided they were going to buy stuff for a beauty night. With lattes in their hand, the two walked into Target... and Shiro. 

"Takashi! Hello, how are you? Lance and I were just picking up some masks and face creams." She gestured to the spot where Lance was only seconds before, to find he had disappeared. "Well... he was here a minute ago."

"He'll turn up, he probably ran because he knows Keith came to me for the same reason Lance went to you. It's fine really though. You two enjoy your night and call me if you need anything." With that, he too was gone and Allura was alone at the entrance of Target. 

Eventually, after she found what they came for, she found Lance sulking by a shoe rack of all places. She dragged him out and made him carry the bags as they walked back to her apartment, Lance in silence and her chatting about her home country and father excitedly. When they arrived, Lance was out of his funk and Beauty Night ™  commenced as planned, with lots of wine and complaining. The night was perfect. That is until Lance has just one too many drinks. He had yet to cross the line into speaking Spanish because he simply didn't care enough to try speaking English but he was looser and his mood was elevated and he was less careful. He went to pour Allura and himself another drink and instead of dropping the empty bottle in the trash, he drops it on the ground. His amazing idea to, instead of sweeping the glass, use his hands to pick it up backfires. He ends up with a deep gash across the palm of his hand. Immediately he told Allura to call Keith and apologize for him while he found a dark cloth and wrapped it tightly around his hand.

He ended up completely sober after that and had to drive himself to the hospital since Allura was piss-drunk and in no state to do anything but read Keith's texts to him and type the replies while he drove them.

When they arrived, Keith was sitting alone in the corner and the three sat in the waiting room for about twenty minutes before Lance and Keith were taken back. They were put in different rooms, Allura following Lance and falling asleep on the exam table, and Keith being led somewhere else. A doctor came in, cleaned Lance's hand and stitched it up before releasing him. Keith was waiting outside when he finally managed to get Allura to leave on her own.

"I'm soooo sorry dude it was an accident I dropped a bottle and glass went everywhere and when I was cleaning it..." Keith cut him off by holding his hand in front of Lance's face.

"Calm down Lance. We're both fine it's fine. Just get Allura home safely okay? I'll see you later." They nodded to each other and parted ways, again. 

Once Lance got back to Allura's apartment, he put her in bed and set out Advil and water for her before crashing in her guest bedroom. The next morning he went home before she woke up, simply leaving a note with a heart drawn on it.


End file.
